Why don't you kiss her?
by a garota do prongs
Summary: Momento de reflexão de James, ao se ver amigo da monitora-chefe, por quem ele nutria sentimentos há alguns anos. Sua dúvida era: arriscar sua amizade ou permanecer escondendo seu verdadeiro sentimento? J/L Capítulo Unico - songfic


**N/A:** Primeiramente, HP não me pertence. Nada, nenhum personagem, por mais que eu queira que James Potter seja meu. Nem a música, pois Jesse McCartney a canta. Então, o que me resta é o enredo. Curto, mas apenas para mostrar um momento de reflexão de James, no último ano em Hogwarts, quando estava na monitoria com Lily Evans, durante uma ronda pelo castelo. Eu gosto de usar os nomes originais, como James, Lily, Severus, Albus, etc. Acho que a tradução para Tiago muito... hm, escrota. Enfim, vamos ao que interessa. CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.

**Why don't you kiss her?**

Era um daqueles momentos em que James era apenas um corpo ambulante nos corredores de Hogwarts. Não porque ele estava com sono ou algo do tipo, mas sim porque ele estava em seus momentos de reflexão, analisando todo o tipo de coisa que envolvesse ele e... bem, _ela_. Não que _ela_ percebesse, obviamente ela estava tagarelando sobre algum delinquente – igual ao que ele costumava ser antigamente – mas ele, por seus motivos, não estava prestando muita atenção ao que ela estava dizendo, afinal, ele sabia que ela daria um jeito naquela situação. Ele prestava atenção de outra maneira, como pro exemplo, o leve sorriso quando ela falava sobre as peças que os alunos haviam pregado, lembrando-se de quando _ele_ era quem aprontava, ou como os olhos brilhavam à simples menção da palavra _detenção_, ou como ela jogava os cabelos para trás, quando a brisa de outubro soprava-os levemente para frente de seu rosto.

Recordava-se muito bem quando eles se tornaram amigos – ou quase isso. Era final do sexto ano, ele havia amadurecido pelo menos um pouco, ao menos era o que ela dizia. Começara a tratá-lo educadamente, pois percebera que ele já não era o mesmo idiota de sempre. Quando ele se aproximou para dizer apenas um bom dia, e foi respondido com outro bom dia, sem gritos, sem cara feia ou revirar de olhos, ele se espantou. Sirius tinha a mania de brincar que pelo menos uns dez minutos ele havia ficado parado com o cenho franzido tentando assimilar que a paixonite havia lhe dado um mero _bom dia_. A partir daquele dia, bom dias eram sagrados para James Potter. Ele fazia questão de passar por ela pelo menos três vezes durante as aulas para dizer "bom dia". Lily achava engraçado, pois não se ouvia mais "ruivinha", "tomatinho", ou "quer sair comigo?" após os bom dias. Então foram se aproximando, e logo perceberam que eles tinham assunto, piadas compartilhadas, e muitas diferenças, umas engraçadas, outras nem tanto. Lily se acostumou com a presença dele, ele notou. Ela foi a primeira a mandar cartas para ele após o término das aulas e início das férias. Até seus pais admiraram o fato de ela ter sido a primeira ao invés do maroto. Até mesmo o elfo da casa podia perceber o quanto James estava feliz. Seus amigos riam da sua cara, fazendo piadas de todas as maneiras. Mas ele estava feliz, pois era Lily Evans quem tinha mandado a carta para ele, James Potter, o ex-arrogante, ex-exibicionista, agora o amigo.

Durante as férias, recebeu o cargo de monitor-chefe, ela lhe contou pela carta que ela tinha sido nomeada, especulando quem seria seu parceiro. Ele não teve coragem de contar, com medo de receber uma resposta negativa por parte dela. Foi no primeiro dia de aula que ela notou, e sua reação foi a última que ele esperaria. Abraçou-o com um sorriso que nem Merlin resistiria. Desde então, enquanto passavam algumas horas juntos, ela começou a ser mais confidente, contar segredos, medos, sonhos. Estava se sentindo confortável ao redor dele, ele notara. Mas ainda tinha medo de dizer algo e voltar de novo ao primeiro estágio, onde era desprezado. Ter a atenção e carinho de Lily Evans era a coisa mais bela e gostosa que havia acontecido na vida dele.

Mas se ela soubesse o que ele ficava pensando, com os olhos perdidos enquanto faziam ronda juntos...

_Were the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything that is on my mind_

_Lately some things changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says_

Ele havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes ele havia passado a noite em claro. Pensando de novo e de novo sobre ela, sobre suas feições, manias, sorrisos, gestos. De como seria beijá-la, mesmo que um singelo beijo. Uma voz em sua cabeça dizendo com a voz do Moony "acho que seria melhor não arriscar sua amizade" e outra voz, menos sensata, soando como Padfoot "beija logo e pare de pensar". O problema era que ele não sabia qual delas seguir. Não sabia se seguia Moony ou Pads, a voz da sua cabeça ou do seu coração. Lily Evans não parecia demonstrar sentimentos românticos à seu respeito. Mais uma noite em que James passaria contentando-se apenas em sonhar que a tinha em seus braços, correspondendo à seus sentimentos.

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
She'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

De uma coisa ele tinha certeza: Lily Evans era a garota certa para ele. Mas como ele mostraria à ela que _ele_ era o garoto certo para fazê-la feliz? Ela sempre fora dura na queda, ele não se lembrava a última vez que a vira romanticamente com outro cara. Ela era boa demais para qualquer um ali, mesmo que ele pensasse que poderia conseguir. Ela era admirada e adorada por metade do castelo, por ser amável e bondosa. Quem não gostaria de tê-la ao seu lado? Era por isso que ele estava tão doente por ela, tão apaixonado, principalmente quando essa bondade e carinho se estendeu à ele.

Mas o medo o impedia de tentar.

_Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move  
Just a touch and we  
Could cross the line  
And everytime she's near  
I wanna never let her go  
Confess to her what my heart knows  
Hold her close_

Jamais iria imaginar que chegaria à esse ponto quando recebera o primeiro "não". Até mesmo ele, quem havia convidado a garota, não imaginava que após alguns dias, começaria a prestar atenção nos simples detalhes daquela garota. Do modo como franzia a testa ao prestar atenção nas aulas, ou da careta quando não conseguia entender – o que dificilmente acontecia, porém ela tinha uma leve dificuldade em transfiguração – (não que ele não tenha tentado ajudar, mas a garota resistiu fortemente quando ofereceu-se) ou em sua expressão de deleite quando estava nas aulas de poções e fazia perfeitamente a sua tarefa. Ou como seus olhos moviam rapidamente quando sentava embaixo de alguma árvore para ler durante um período livre. Ele gostava até mesmo de ir a biblioteca para observá-la.

Suspirava, fazendo rondas juntos, todas as vezes que ela lhe sorria com sinceridade. Ela era sua perdição.

_What would she say  
I wonder would she just turn away  
Or would she promise me  
That she's here to stay  
It hurts me to wait  
I keep asking myself_

– James? – ele ouviu alguém chamar. – Oi? James? – ela chacoalhava a mão direita em frente ao seu rosto, quando ele despertou. Ela tinha um sorriso engraçado. – No que estava pensando para estar tão distraído? Você por acaso escutou o que eu estava dizendo?

Ele demorou um momento para responder, analisando a imagem à sua frente. Estavam próximos da entrada para o salão comunal da Grifinória e ele não queria entrar. Queria passar mais um tempo com ela. Queria arranjar algum assunto para conversar. Ela havia falado algo...

- Ahn... – ele coçou a nuca. – Desculpa, Lils, não prestei atenção...

- Isso é obvio, James. – ela replicou, fingindo-se de brava. – Eu vi sua cara de paisagem, estava fácil de notar que o que eu estava falando era entediante para vossa senhoria. – ela soriu para ele, enquanto ele erguia uma sobrancelha para ela.

- Senhorita Evans, você não gostaria de saber o que eu estava pensando para fugir de seu monólogo infindável. – ele respondeu, com um sorriso de lado.

Ela estreitou os olhos. – Tente. – e cruzou os braços, desafiando-o. Oh, ela sabia o quanto ele não rejeitava um desafio. Mais uma vez, viu-se em um empasse. Contar ou não. Mais uma vez, a voz de Sirius e Remus ecoou em sua cabeça.

_Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)  
Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)  
Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
She'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside..._

"Oh querido Merlin, o que eu faço?" pensou. "Porque a voz do Padfoot não cala a boca até na minha cabeça? Droga. Ou Moony. Merlin, o que eu faço?" repetindo esse mantra, ele viu que o momento em que hesitou, Lily parecia começar a olhar esquisito para ele. Como se ela achasse que ele estava ficando louco.

- James? – ela repetiu. Ele decidiu. Ela viu o olhar decidido dele. Quando ele a tomou pelas mãos, dizendo um fraco "vem comigo", ela definitivamente trocou a expressão. Ela agora tinha certeza de que ele estava ficando louco.

Ele andava rápido, Lily quase tinha dificuldade para acompanhá-lo. Mas ela percebeu que estavam indo em direção à torre de astronomia. Ele tinha certeza que ali ninguém iria escutá-lo, sendo quadro ou fantasma. Ali era onde ele iria se abrir verdadeiramente, e ficaria vulnerável. Quando chegaram, ele soltou-a e virou-se para ela. Sua confiança já estava se abalando, e estava quase se arrependendo. Mas ele era da Grifinória, não ia se acovardar.

- Aconteceu algo? – ela perguntou, olhando ao redor, confusa. Quando virou-se para ele, ele estava apertando suas próprias mãos, vez ou outra passava as mãos pelos cabelos bagunçados, ajeitando os óculos logo em seguida. Lily, notando o nervosismo, adotou o bom humor para aliviar a pressão sobre ele. Ela não tinha ideia do que ele iria falar, mas tentou ajudá-lo. – Se você está querendo me falar que pregou alguma peça, é melhor estar preparado para a detenção, _mocinho_.

Ele soltou um riso nervoso, nada do que ela esperava. Estranhou mais ainda. James Potter nervoso era algo difícil de se ver. Ou ele havia _realmente _aprontado algo, ou era algo extremamente importante.

- Lily, não me interrompa, eu vou falar de uma vez só. – Ele pediu, ajeitando os óculos. Ela assentiu. "Ok," ele pensou "é agora ou nunca". Respirou fundo. – Olha, se você não quiser mais ser minha amiga depois do que eu te falar, eu não vou te impedir...

- Ei, - ela interrompeu. Ele piscou, confuso, porque já tinha uma linha de pensamento quase saindo pra fora. – Não importa o que me falar, não vai se livrar de mim, Potter. – ela brincou, mas estava falando sério. – Desculpe por interromper.

Ele respirou um pouco mais aliviado, mas seu medo ainda estava ali, pois ele não acreditava que a amizade resistiria ao que ele estava prestes a falar.

- Não me interrompa, Evans. – ele respondeu, fingindo-se de bravo. Ela sorriu, ele suspirou. "É, realmente eu preciso contar". Em derrota, ele abriu a boca novamente. Como ele começaria? Pelo começo, obviamente... – Lily... Eu tenho algo importante para dizer. – "cara, que idiota, fale de uma vez" bufou – Desde aquele dia no vagão do trem, eu vi algo diferente em você, algo que a maioria das garotas não tem. Naquele momento eu não sabia o quanto importante você se tornaria na minha vida. – ela estava espantada, não imaginava que ele iria começar a falar _dela_. – Desde então, venho tentando várias maneiras de me aproximar e não obtive sucesso. – ele sorriu amargo. – No entanto, as coisas mudaram de uns tempos pra cá. Eu te chamei pra sair, você recusou, eu insisti. Você mostrou todos as razões para não sair comigo. Quando pude entender, comecei a analisar meu comportamento e mudar. Eu mudei, eu sei que você notou. Somos amigos, afinal. Você não imagina o quanto é bom ter o seu carinho, atenção e bondade voltados para mim. Você é tão boa, tão especial, que não me sinto merecedor de ter você ao meu lado, entende. E quando eu passava pelos corredores, te chamando para sair, mesmo levando os "não" mais engraçados do mundo – sim, Lily, eram engraçadíssimos para mim – eu sabia que jamais iria desistir. Porque eu estava _gostando da Evans_. Era o que minha cabeça ficava repetindo. E a cada não, a cada resposta criativa sua, eu ficava mais e mais atraído por sua personalidade. Eu via que você seria a garota certa pra mim. Eu via que todas as suas manias eram lindas, que todas as suas caras e bocas eram lindas, que até mesmo os seus defeitos me deixavam babando por você. Mas eu percebi que você não olharia duas vezes para mim, se eu continuasse daquela maneira. Então eu mudei, eu resolvi que pelo menos sua amizade eu teria. Que talvez bastasse, que fosse o suficiente estar ao seu lado, rindo com você e tendo seu sorriso de volta, direcionado à mim e às minhas piadas. Foi então que eu percebi, após vários bom dias, vários sorrisos e meses de amizade, você confiava em mim para me contar segredos, medos e planos. Você me achou merecedor de uma amizade, e eu sinto muito em dizer isso agora, mas eu não quero mais sua amizade. – Ele viu Lily arregalar os olhos, franzir a testa. Quando ela abriu a boca ele ergueu a mão esquerda. – Deixe-me terminar primeiro. Eu não quero sua amizade mais. Não é o suficiente. Há meses eu venho perdendo meu sono, passando noites em claro, imaginando um jeito de te dizer que eu não quero mais sua amizade. Eu quero mais. Eu quero ser o cara por quem você suspira. O cara por quem você sorri à toa. Por quem você pensa quando deita a cabeça no travesseiro e espera o sono chegar. Quero ser aquele que anda com você de mãos dadas, abraçado, dando beijos em cada sarda do seu rosto. Aquele que você deita no colo e fica passando a mão pelos seus cabelos, tão perfumados... Aquele que te compra presentes e te elogia o tempo todo. Porque você merece, Lils, você é maravilhosa, linda, bondosa, amável, justa e eu sou um simples cara, que gostava de brincar e que mudou por uma criatura tão linda, que não se acha merecedor de tudo isso, mas que está aqui, esperando que você aceite-o, mesmo com tantos defeitos. Porque sem tentar, você me mudou para uma pessoa melhor, sem tentar você me deixou totalmente apaixonado por você. Sem tentar, apenas por ser o que você é, você me encantou. Eu estou apaixonado por você, Lily Evans, e já não sei mais estar ao seu lado sem realmente _estar_ com você.

Soltou a respiração, não havia nem percebido que disse tudo de uma vez. Lily estava com os olhos verdes amendoados extremamente arregalados e seu peito subia e descia rapidamente. James Potter havia se declarado. Abertamente. Honestamente. Sem brincadeiras, sem peças. Sem o costumeiro "quer sair comigo?" , sem arrogância, sem exigência.

James trocou o peso do corpo para o pé esquerdo. Estava desconfortável. Lily não dissera nada. Ele não cobraria resposta. Ela não precisava responder se não quisesse, oras. Pensou que talvez ela não fosse corresponder mesmo, e que a amizade que ele tanto almejava, seria destruída agora. Ele viu ela respirar fundo, ainda meio espantada. Esperou pelo despacho.

- Escute bem, Potter. – ela disse, meio ríspida. Ele baixou a cabeça. Potter novamente. Ele havia estragado tudo. – E não me interrompa. – "Sim senhora" pensou com uma irônica rebeldia. – Você é um idiota se pensa que pode falar isso comigo, após meses trocando segredos e confidências. Porque se ao menos você soubesse, seu imbecil, - "ótimo, voltamos ao primeiro estágio de nossa convivência," pensou novamente, com um riso sem felicidade. "aqui vamos nós." – se ao menos você fosse menos lerdo... – ela disse, pensativa. Olhou bem para o rosto dele, agora incerto. – Se você soubesse que você é a ultima pessoa da qual eu penso antes de dormir e a primeira quando eu acordo... Que todos os dias eu imagino como seria passar as mãos nesse cabelo irritantemente bagunçado... De como seria a sensação das suas mãos nas minhas... Ou de como seria um encontro com você em Hogsmeade...

James foi se aproximando, mal acreditanto do que estava ouvindo.

- Ou de como seria suas mãos nos meus cabelos, ou receber seus elogios... Receber presentes, sorrisos, carinho seu... Como seria um abraço forte, ou uma dedicatória em um jogo...

- Ou a textura dos seus lábios nos meus... – terminou James, enlaçando-a pela cintura e colando os lábios nos dela. Sem hesitar, ela passou os braços pelo pescoço do maroto, enfiando as mãos em seus cabelos. James suspirou. Até que enfim, ele tinha descoberto as três principais especulações que o mantinha acordado durante as noites passadas... Como seria tê-la em seus braços, como seria receber seu carinho e como seria ter seus lábios nos dela.

Ele poderia confirmar para qualquer um, momentos antes de morrer, que jamais encontraria no mundo sensação melhor que a de ter Lily Evans para si.

N/A: Reviews?


End file.
